


Тысяча бумажных журавликов

by Mey_Chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, it gets shippey if you squint really hard, really really hard, почти_пейринг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, если сложишь тысячу бумажных журавликов, желание исполнится - так говорит одна старая женщина. Дофламинго не верит ей... или всё-таки верит?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тысяча бумажных журавликов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spicebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/gifts).
  * A translation of [Thousand Paper Cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286283) by [fowo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowo/pseuds/fowo). 



Его волосы сейчас были короче, чем несколько лет назад, но ещё не так коротки, как станут в последующие несколько лет. Он сменил чёрные рубашки на те, которые, как он считал, шли ему больше, но пока не дошёл до стадии, когда совсем перестал застёгивать их. Шуба, тем не менее, оставалась той же.   
Ему был тридцать один год, когда его утвердили шичибукаем, и он хохотал не переставая.   
— Что за вечеринка! — прогремел он, впервые входя в конференц-зал штаб-квартиры. — Вы себе не представляете, как я польщён. Подумать не мог, что в однажды я приду сюда как приглашённый гость и от вашего имени стану надевать оковы на других, вместо того чтобы носить их самому.   
Усталый взгляд Сенгоку только добавил ему веселья. Он знал, что был солью на раны каждого из них, и наслаждался этим. У них не было никакого выбора; кража Сокровища Святой Земли делала его таким неуязвимым, словно он всё ещё был частью Мирового Правительства. О, он вовсю дёргал за ниточки, теперь буквально как никогда.  
Возвращение Дрессрозы теперь превращалось в детскую игру. И они ничего не могли поделать, потому что он был героем.   
Когда он собрался уходить, на веранде наткнулся на Цуру. Он остановился, присел рядом на подоконник. Если она и заметила его — а она наверняка заметила — то не подала виду. С прямой спиной она сидела на скамейке, рядом стояли на маленьком столике чайник и чашка. Она что-то складывала из бумаги, и когда Дофламинго вытянул шею, чтобы разглядеть, что там, она подняла глаза. Он нахмурился за очками, чувствуя себя пойманным на месте.   
— Бумажные журавлики, — сказала она.  
— Ух ты, — холодно сказал он. — Как волнующе.   
— Дело не в волнении, Дофламинго, — сказала она, снова опустив взгляд на свою работу. — Дело в преданности.  
Дофламинго скорчил гримасу.   
— И что?   
Она не ответила, и он продолжал сидеть, наблюдая за ней. Каждый бумажный журавлик, такой крошечный в сравнении с кистью её руки, такой слабый — создавался с любовью и заботой. Каждого она складывала аккуратно, выравнивая все уголки. Она проводила ногтем по сгибу, аккуратно прижимая бумагу. Раз за разом. Это сводило его с ума. Когда она заканчивала фигурку, ставила к остальным, белым как снег. Медленно, но неуклонно, вот их десять, вот уже пятнадцать. Больше ничего не происходило. Дофламинго начал покачивать ногой.  
— Долго ещё? Сколько ты собираешься их сделать? — раздражённо спросил он.  
— Их должна быть тысяча штук, — ответила она.   
Он рассмеялся недоверчиво и издевательски.   
— Ты всегда был ограниченным человеком, — сказала она, не поднимая глаз, и налила себе свежего чая в чашку. — Ничего удивительного, что ты не понимаешь.   
Смех оборвался, он нахмурился.  
— Что ты знаешь обо мне? — спросил он, спрыгивая с подоконника и направляясь к ней, засунув руки в карманы и наклонив голову, чтобы рассмотреть крошечное, хрупкое существо перед ним.   
Он пытался найти компромат на неё, как и на остальных, у кого хватало смелости противостоять ему — а у неё были яйца, стоит отдать ей должное; она никогда не боялась его, и хотя это было проблемой, он ловил себя на мысли, что её храбрость по-своему привлекательна. На неё не находилось ничего. Он помнил, как ночью сидел в каюте корабля, разбираясь с бумагами Верго. И как разглядывал её фото, оно выглядело очень древним, выцветшим, с потёртыми краями. С фотографии на него смотрела молодая женщина со стянутыми в пучок волосами, как и теперь, с неудобными висячими серьгами. Она не улыбалась — умеет ли она это делать, хотел бы он знать, — и он не мог перестать думать о Моне, глядя на фото, и это мешало сосредоточиться.   
— Я помню тебя ещё мальчишкой, Дофламинго, — сказала она, прерывая его размышления, поднесла чашку к губам и осторожно подула, чтобы остудить чай. — Счастливчик, ты всегда уходил от погони. Тем не менее, никто среди дозорных не знает тебя так хорошо, как я.   
Он придвинул стул, уселся на спинку, с ногами на сиденье, и подпёр рукой подбородок. Перья на его шубе чуть топорщились от тёплого ветерка. Хороший выдался день, и на небе было достаточно облаков, чтобы без проблем вернуться к семье.   
— Никогда не думала, что для нас с тобой всё так сложится в итоге, но теперь, похоже, нам придётся работать вместе, — продолжала она, отставив блюдце. — По крайней мере, теперь мы сможем немного контролировать тебя.  
Дофламинго хихикнул.  
— Как мило, что ты так думаешь, — сказал он. И жестом указал на бумажных журавликов. — Серьёзно, что у тебя за ненормальное занятие?   
Она задумчиво посмотрела на фигурки.  
— Говорят, когда сложишь тысячу журавликов, загаданное желание исполнится.   
В удивлении он приподнял подбородок с руки. Это звучало настолько сентиментально от женщины, которую он всегда считал насквозь практичной, что он растерялся и так долго искал слова в ответ, что вызвал у неё слабую улыбку. Так она и улыбаться умеет, подумал он, и это затронуло в нём что-то, что он ненавидел.   
Он фыркнул.   
— И ты веришь в это?   
— Кто знает? — мягко ответила она, наливая последнюю чашку чая, и отодвинула от себя пустой чайник. Выражение её лица было нечитаемым. — Кто ждёт, тот обретёт. По крайней мере, есть чем занять руки, пока я не возьму в них ключи для твоих наручников и не запру тебя наконец-то на самом нижнем уровне Импел Дауна.   
— Ой, теперь ты сглазила, — поддел он, и пусть он не был суеверным, её слова заставляли его нахмуриться снова.   
Она засмеялась.  
— Я не сказала, что таково моё желание, Дофламинго, — сказала она и поставила чашку, собираясь встать. Он тоже быстро поднялся, просто потому что рядом с ней чувствовал себя словно на краю. — Я только говорю, что это занимает меня и напоминает, что твоё время придёт. Может быть, не благодаря мне, может даже не из-за дозорных, но в один прекрасный день ты проснёшься утром как свободный человек, а спать отправишься, лишённый всего, что у тебя было.   
Он скорчил гримасу.  
— Говори себе это почаще, бабуля, — сказал он и наклонился, чтобы оказаться одного с ней роста. Потянулся и схватил одного журавлика со стола. Поднял к её лицу, аккуратно держа между большим и указательным пальцами. — Я заберу этого, — сказал он. — Так ты точно не выполнишь свой обет. Последний журавлик всегда будет со мной, а у тебя — или слишком много, или мало, и никогда твоё желание не сбудется.   
Она ничего не сказала, когда он выпрямился и действительно засунул журавлика в карман шубы с таким видом, словно хотел этим поставить точку в их разговоре. 

В конце концов фигурка оказалась на его ночном столике в Дрессрозе, бумага истончилась и пожелтела на краях за все эти годы. Шея и крылья помялись, когда он засунул журавлика в карман, и он пытался осторожно выправить хрупкую вещь, прежде чем поставить её на столик. Иногда он думал, сколько же фигурок сделала Цуру со времени их встречи на веранде. Действительно ли сложила из бумаги всех этих крошечных бумажных журавликов? И много ли это — тысяча? Заняли ли они всю её гостиную, и кухню, и спальню, или были заботливо сложены в ящик? Может, она подвесила их на нитях, и они покачиваются на ветру? Неужто она в самом деле сделала на девятьсот девяносто девять больше? Считался ли его журавлик — тысячным? И входил ли он в их число или был изгоем? 

Как бы там ни было, фигурка тихо стояла на ночном столике утром, когда на Дрессрозу прибыли Мугивары.


End file.
